


Copper

by Thewinterdumpling



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Hurt, Stress, Telepathy, Time Lord Biology, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterdumpling/pseuds/Thewinterdumpling
Summary: Yaz walks in while the Doctor is reliving her recent encounter with the Master. Determined to keep the cracks in her facade a secret, the Doctor uses her usual tricks to make Yaz think all is well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

She sat on the floor of the TARDIS with her hands balled into fists. Her mind racing, replaying images from the past few days over and over. ‘Four beats. Contact. The Master scratching at the inside of her skull. Four beats. The Master’s hand tightening around her neck. Four be-’ Pulled from her thoughts only when Yaz stepped from the corridor and into the console room. 

“Doctor?” Yaz bit her lip. “We’re all having tea, do you want some?” 

The Doctor looked up. Yaz’s eyes darted down from the Doctor’s face. 

The Doctor looked down too, seeing her nails and palms dripping with copper coloured blood. Clearly she had been clenching her fists harder than she thought. 

“Is that your blood?” Yaz asked with slight apprehension, it didn’t really look like blood to Yaz, but then again the Doctor was an alien. 

The Doctor tried her best to hide her hands, but she only got blood on her trousers. She stared at a lever on the TARDIS console to avoid eye contact with Yaz. 

“Doctor! You’ve really cut yourself! I’ll go find something to clean that with.” 

Yaz was about to turn and probably go tell the others, the Doctor definitely didn’t want that. Her friends had been worrying enough about what had happened with the Master and the dark bruises that had appeared around her neck. She mulled it over in her mind before deciding. ‘It might only cost her a few months, or shorter hair the next time around.’ it was definitely worth assuring Yaz of her indestructibility, or at least it seemed so at the time. The Doctor Squeezed her palms just hard enough for it to hurt again before enveloping them in swirling gold regeneration energy. Sure enough, Yaz’s eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the Doctor’s hands. 

“See, all better!” The Doctor held up her smooth, clean hands in proof. Yaz clearly had no idea how to react to what she had just seen. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything the Doctor stood up.

“Tea sounds brilliant!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was still and dark when Yaz awoke. Instinctively she looked to the table beside her bed for a clock, but she didn't find one. That is when her mind caught up to her and she remembers she is on the TARDIS, a clock would do her no good here. Even without a clock, Yaz can tell that everyone else must still be asleep. 

Yaz presses back into her pillows, but her eyes do not want to close and her mind is full of thoughts. It had been over a week since her strange encounter in the console room with the Doctor. She still can’t decide what to make of it, and against her better judgment, she hasn't told Ryan or Graham. She wonders what the Doctor is doing right now.

Out of worried curiosity, Yaz removes herself from her bed and leaves her room. Outside in the corridor, the ship hums. Yaz makes her way to the console room, as that's the only other room her middle of the night mind can remember the way to. 

When she enters an eerie sight meets her eyes. 

The Doctor sits straight-backed and still on the stairs. Her eyes are wide and moving frantically in all directions. Her limbs are stiff, her expression odd. Yaz hurries around the console to the Doctor, who takes no notice of her. Yaz wonders, despite her open eyes if the Doctor can see. 

…

The Doctor slumped down onto the steps of the console room. She sighs with her whole body. All her friends are asleep, and finally the veil falls. She knows she must look awful. The thought of actually falling asleep crosses her mind.

Suddenly her head fills with a soft tapping, which grows steadily louder until it is a painful knock. She glances hopeful towards the door, knowing full well it's all in her head. 

“Contact.” he breathes the word into her ear. 

She doesn't respond, but her defences are too weak and he pushes through easily even without her permission. He chuckles softly and it feels like he is licking her brain. Her hearts are beating very fast now and she feels like she’s drowning. Her vision clouds over and the console room vanishes and is replaced with darkness. He revels in her despair.

“Doctorrr,” he draws it out, while she squirms. 

“I’ve decided I’m going to kill one of your little friends” She shudders. He laughs.

“I’m not telling you when of course, it's going to be a surprise. But I’m afraid everything has been too lovely for too long for you my dear. That simply won’t do.” He chuckles again and this time his tongue is covered in spines, leaving long cuts in the soft tissue of her brain.

Then, quite suddenly he is gone. Her vision slowly returns, but her head throbs. She wants to cry out. But she doesn't.

The Doctor becomes very aware of a physical presence, the presence of a human. It takes a while for her senses to figure out which one it is, but finally, she decides on Yaz. 

Yaz, who only a week before had walked in to see blood dripping from her palms. Violently aware that the dazzle of regeneration energy can’t save her this time, she simply stares at the floor. 

Yaz opens her mouth, and the Doctor silently begs her not to speak.


End file.
